


En Hamilton Heights

by lavi0123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, this idea just really fascinated me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavi0123/pseuds/lavi0123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abuela Claudia's death didn't fix everything. When a mysterious group of people appears from a musical made 7 years in the future about people 232 years in the past, the residents of Washington Heights find that everything they thought they knew about the Founders is changing, and them along with it! Can they set everything right once more, or will everything change in The Heights that they know and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've noticed that there aren't enough HamiltonxITH crossovers, so I wrote one! Since the Continental Army was the first to settle the land, I wondered if maybe their presence might alter its fate, so here you go! Quick note before you read, though: Washington Heights (nicknamed 'Heights') is written as sentient in this prologue, so the word 'it' is used the same way that 'he' or 'she' would be used. That said, enjoy!

Washington Heights had seen a lot since its settlement in the 18th century.

It had seen men fighting for the independence of a country seek refuge from the brutal onslaught that they were inevitably compelled to fight through. These men, led by George Washington, carried their sorrows and joys, loves and losses, victories and failures, which bore just as much weight on them as their own material possessions. Quarrels ensued, relationships formed and broke off, and all the while Washington Heights remained.

Little changed when it transformed from a woody area into a residential area, a major change from what had previously been. Trees were cut down, foliage swept away, building erected, and the air soon polluted, as humans often did.

The Irish, mostly Jews, moved in around the 1900s, followed soon by Jews from other places, seeking refuge from the Nazis that chased them with a vengeance. All the while, Heights protected the refugees in the best way it could: by not standing out. The Nazis, half a world away, never thought to look for Jews in the slums of New York City, and Heights soon became known as Frankfurt-on-the-Hudson as recognition for the protection granted by it to its refugees.

They then created a newsletter for other Jews known as _Aufbau_ , uniting all Jews of New York, with whom they reported the atrocities of World War II and all that they had endured together. There was even an Almanac published that detailed how to live in the United States, a guide for any and all refugees that may come–recompense for what Heights had done for them.

Of course, more diverse people moved to what was now called Hudson Heights, and so it was now known once more as Washington Heights, as it had been christened 2 centuries prior upon its settlement.

Perhaps the most vibrant group it had yet seen was a group of young Latinos trying to make their way in the world, possessing very little but in kind spirits, full hearts, and ambition radiating from every part of them.

Usnavi, the young man with dreams that he kept hidden inside, just trying to live his life without too many complications.

Sonny, Usnavi's younger cousin with a set of goals that he would pursue if not for Usnavi and the bodega, with crushes on all of the ladies in the Heights (a fact which drove Heights mad while at the same time making it laugh).

Vanessa, a girl in the same shoes as Usnavi, minus the bodega, plus the complications of living by herself without a guardian–not that she was alone. The residents of Heights had always been each other's family, and nothing could ever change that. She liked Usnavi, and something told both Heights and Vanessa that he liked her back.

Nina, the prodigy of the Heights, expectations piled onto her shoulders by others without them even realizing that they had overburdened her. What her family lacked in funds, they made up for in resourcefulness (Kevin's dispatch, for example), and just like a Rosario, she fell for her childhood friend with intelligence that he didn't even realize he possessed.

Benny, not particularly special, but not ordinary either. It had always been that way, Heights noticed; no one _seemed_ to care that Benny wasn't Latino, but the rare discrimination was painfully obvious, especially from Kevin, and Heights often wished that it were a real person so that it could slap Kevin senseless for misjudging Benny. Thankfully, the young man seemed to be finding his place.

Daniela and Carla from the salon, the town gossips, soon to lose their salon, much to Heights' dismay. They'd always been such sweet girls, and Heights hoped they'd come back to visit. It missed their gossip.

And of course Abuela Claudia. Where to begin in describing such a woman, one with a capacity to love and mother that was nearly unprecedented! Heights admired the woman greatly for basically raising everyone in the neighborhood, being their maternal figure when they had none. If Heights were a person, it would want that.

Of course, every family had its problems, and the Heights surrogate family was no exception. Vanessa secretly held a grudge against Usnavi regarding his decision to move to the DR with Abuela Claudia, Sonny refused to express his true emotions to Usnavi for fear of being laughed off as he always had been, and even Daniela and Carla, best friends who were more like sisters, struggled to keep up a happy façade. Things were not looking well at all...until Abuela Claudia died.

Money had caused all of their problems, bringing up the most dangerous human failing, greed, but Abuela Claudia's death brought up the greatest human strength: compassion. Vanessa finally told Usnavi why she'd been so on edge lately, Sonny got Pete to commemorate Abuela Claudia with a painting, and Usnavi decided to stay. As for Daniela and Carla...their salon was no longer theirs, but after some heated discussions, they made up and were determined to face the future with hope and unity. So, Heights decided, as tragic as Abuela Claudia's death was, it was necessary. Everything was right again, and nothing could go wrong. Right?

Wrong. So wrong. No one had any clue, not even Heights itself, but the worst was yet to come. And it didn't wait long in beginning–the igniting factor was the arrival of some Americans that had never before set foot in the area. The catch? They weren't even from the 21st century. Oh, no; they were from Heights' early days, when it was first being settled, and Heights knew when it first saw these people that the world would never be the same.


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi and Sonny get some...strange customers who don't even seem to be from the 21st century, based on their knowledge of the city alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the first actual chapter of 'En Hamilton Heights'! Hope you enjoy!

"You doin' all right, Sonny?"

"Hmm?" Sonny met Usnavi's worried brown eyes and smiled reassuringly "I'm fine, 'Navi. I should be asking you, though!"

Usnavi waved it off, as he always did. "Nah, I'm good." How could he not be? He was the older brother of the Heights, the barrio's shoulder. Shoulders didn't cry, they comforted and protected. And that was his job: to comfort and protect. As hard as it got, he would not cry. Not in public, at any rate.

Sonny nodded slowly, as though he didn't believe him, and Usnavi frowned defensively. "Woah, cuz, calm down! I believe you. I don't think you're telling me the whole truth, but I believe what you've told me."

"Right." Usnavi sighed, resting his head on the cool countertop. "Any plans for today, Sonny?"

"Well–"

"Hello?"

Usnavi's head jerked up at the unfamiliar voice, brows furrowing when he spotted a Puerto Rican man with shoulder-length hair wearing dark clothes that very clearly belonged to a past century. Behind him trailed numerous others, clearly of various nationalities.

"And who might you be?" He asked, a stern frown marring his features.

The first man he'd seen grinned widely. "My name is Alexander Hamilton, and there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait!" His eyes gleamed, and Usnavi was shocked to see his cousin's ambition reflected in the very brown eyes he gazed at now.

"This is my dear wife, Eliza," he introduced, indicating the Chinese woman who smiled shyly.

"My sister-in-law, Angelica." The African-American woman nodded once, unsmiling.

"My other gentle sister-in-law, Peggy." The named girl blushed as she waved.

"My dear comrade, John Laurens." The other Puerto Rican man smiled, the freckles standing out on his fair face.

"The Marquis de Lafayette, whom you can simply call Lafayette or Laf." The Frenchman smiled amicably, greeting Usnavi with a "bonjour, mon ami," that caught the bodega owner off guard. He knew very little French, though Nina had undoubtedly picked some up during her travels. _If only she were here..._

"Our spy on the inside, Hercules Mulligan!" The named African-American grinned widely.

"Our first President, George Washington!" Usnavi almost jumped in surprise as he noted the similarities to Benny; one look at Sonny confirmed that he was not alone in thinking so.

"Secretary Jefferson," Alexander continued with obvious disgust. Usnavi did a double take as he realized how similar Jefferson looked to Lafayette and wondered briefly if that had ever caused confusion.

"Mr. Madison." Again, the disgust was palpable, and it puzzled Usnavi. Did Alexander have something against these two men?

And this is Aaron Burr, Sir," he finished, indicating the final man to be introduced.

"Alexander, we've been over this," Aaron Burr muttered. "You don't have to call me 'sir'. You're older than me!"

"Does it annoy you?"

"Yes!"

Alexander smirked. "Case in point."

Aaron rolled his eyes, mumbling something about "obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bothers".

"So...what exactly are you doing here?"

"Obviously your shop–"

"Bodega," Usnavi corrected.

Alexander waved it off. "Whatever. Obviously it was so popular that we just _had_ to come all the way from Garden Street to see it."

"Don't badmouth my bodega, you–" suddenly something Hamilton, as he was now christened after that brush-off, had said brought confusion to his face. "Wait...Garden Street? I may not get out much, but I know that Garden Street was renamed a century ago."

Hamilton scoffed. "Impossible. I was just there last week."

Usnavi looked at him strangely. "No...it's known as the Exchange Place now, or the Financial District if you prefer. But it hasn't been known as Garden Street since before I was born."

Hamilton was clearly floored. "Who...who are you?"

It was Usnavi's turn to smirk. "I am Usnavi, and you've probably never heard my name..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the name of the neighborhood where Hamilton lived after marriage, so I'm using the name of the street (which, historically, was actually changed before Usnavi's birth but after Hamilton's death). Also, the nationalities that I mention are the actors' nationalities, since Hamilton and co. are from the musical, not American history. Also, my French is severely limited, so while I will try to use it for Laf wherever possible, his French accent won't be evident in writing ("bonjour, mon ami," by the way, means "hello, my friend").


	3. See You Soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa's leaving town again...and the Schuyler sisters are going with her. What are Usnavi and Alex to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another update! Also, thanks so much to @DonOsservatore for such nice comments; they are much appreciated! Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

"Are you _sure_ we should take Hamilton and Burr?" Sonny asked nervously. "Aren't they the most notorious pair of this whole group; didn't they try to _kill_ each other?!"

"Calm down, Son," Usnavi soothed him. "We'll be just fine. Hamilton and Burr know the consequences if they mess with anyone in the barrio, isn't that right, Hamilton?" He added loudly, seeing a flicker of dark hair in his peripheral vision.

Hamilton blushed furiously as he emerged, dragging Burr behind him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"In regards to what?"

Hamilton fell silent at that–uncharacteristic of him, but Usnavi did not yet know that.

"Anyway, Usnavi, what did you want to say?" Burr steamrolled.

"Sonny and I are taking you two in," he explained. "Nina, Vanessa, Benny, Daniela, and Carla are on their way over to help out; the others will have to stay with different people, but we'll all be in the same neighborhood."

Hamilton nodded, clearly satisfied. "Good. I wouldn't want my dear Eliza separated from me."

"Alexander!" A female voice echoed through the doorway as Eliza raced in to greet them. "Good news; Angelica, Peggy, and I are going to stay with a girl named Vanessa!"

Usnavi whistled. "Really? You lucked out; V's absolutely in love with your historical namesakes."

"You mean the Schuyler Sisters?" Vanessa sang, waltzing in with Angelica and Peggy in tow. "You're right about that. And I promise you three will have fun down at West Fourth."

Hamilton blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Didn't Usnavi tell you? I just moved out yesterday morning. I only came back to help out; I'm leaving again tonight."  
***  
Lunch, needless to say was an...awkward affair. Sonny, Usnavi, Benny, Nina, Vanessa, Daniela, and Carla were seated with Hamilton, Burr, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, Washington, Jefferson, and Madison. As the girls (sans Vanessa), the Revolutionary Crew (sans Hamilton, Burr, and Washigton), and Jefferson (with Madison chiming in occasionally) discussed the living arrangements, Hamilton glared at Usnavi, while Burr eyed him warily and Washington sighed in what seemed to be resignation, at least in Usnavi's view.

"Why did you lie?" Hamilton burst out at last, garnering everyone's attention.

"What?"

"You said we'd all be together, in the same neighborhood. You _said_ that!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't think–"

"What? You didn't think what?"

"I didn't know V was leaving again!" Usnavi snapped.

Vanessa arched an eyebrow. "I told you I wasn't staying, 'Navi."

"I don't remember that!"

"I do," Sonny piped up, shrinking when Usnavi shot him a glare. "Sorry."

Hamilton frowned but said nothing. Usnavi couldn't quite read the expression on his face, but it seemed similar to...disappointment? In him? This man, this _stranger_ , had no business feeling disappointed in Usnavi de la Vega–Hamilton had no idea what he'd been through!

"'Navi, cool it," Sonny whispered. "You're glaring at Hamilton."

"You'd better believe I'm glaring at Hamilton!" He snapped back, silencing all conversation that had been tentatively reinitiated.

"Alexander," Angelica spoke, breaking the tense silence, "we won't be an ocean away."

"Thank God for that; it was hard enough the first time around," he muttered.

Eliza frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hamilton blushed. "I-um, well, that is to say..." A plea flashed in his eyes as they met Usnavi's identical ones, and the bodega owner found his heart going out to the other man, older though he may be.

"What Hamilton means to say," he interrupted smoothly, "is that Angelica's smart for a woman in those times, and–"

"Plenty of women are _smart_ , Usnavi," Angelica interrupted sharply.

"I-I know, but..." He trailed off. There would be no winning this argument and he knew it.

"Anyway," Peggy steamrolled, "I'm sure West Fourth isn't that far, right, Vanessa?"

Vanessa nodded. "A trip on the 'A' Train will get you there pretty quick."

"See? Nothing to worry about. Plus we'll visit a lot, right, V?"

Another nod, this time accompanied by a bittersweet smile. "Can't separate husband and wife."

And with that, it was settled.  
***  
"My dear Schuyler Sisters..." Hamilton embraced them. "I will miss you more than words can say."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Don't be so overdramatic; we'll be back to visit in a few days."

"Even so...I will miss you all. Peggy, my sweet sister, Angelica, my dear friend, and Eliza, my dearest wife." He kissed her soundly, and she returned it with equal ardor.

"Have faith, Alex. We'll be back soon," Eliza repeated, pecking Alex on the lips once more before turning to follow Vanessa and her sisters.

Usnavi, meanwhile, was giving Vanessa her own passionate farewell present. "I'll miss you, V."

"Really? I'll hardly spare you a thought," she quipped, the wide grin on her face confirming her sarcasm. She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Have fun dealing with those nutcases. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Is that supposed to help?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Haha, such a comedian."

"I do my best."

She smiled before leaning in for a final kiss and hugging him tightly. "I'll see you in a few days."

"I'm already counting down," he replied softly, hesitant to let her go but knowing she'd come back to him.

Vanessa laughed as she broke the hug. "You old flirt. I'll see you soon!"

"See you!" He called, waving as she turned and led the Schuyler's down to where the 'A' Train would take them down to West Fourth–to their new life.

And as they left, two bereft men met each other's identical eyes and saw the sorrow mirrored there, for even though the girls would be coming back, both feared that their relationship with Eliza/Vanessa was in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say "Revolutionary Crew", I mean Alex, Burr, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, and Washington unless otherwise specified.


	4. Something's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton and Burr try to figure out a rational explanation for why they're 232 years in the past...and Hamilton of course ends up offending Usnavi in the process. But there's something else wrong in Washington Heights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while, but the way writing works for me is that after a chapter I either write the next chapter with ease or suffer through writer's block. And when I get ideas, I have to write them down before writer's block erases them from my head. So pardon the lateness, but we're starting to get into the actual plot, so enjoy!

Sonny rubbed his temples as he witnessed yet another Hamilton-Burr argument.

"Alexander, do you have another explanation?!"

"It's a trick, Burr! It can't be time-travel; that's been proven to be a scientific impossibility many times over!"

"So you think these people would waste precious time attempting to _trick_ strangers into thinking that they had time-traveled? Besides, look at our clothes, Alexander," he added as Hamilton opened his mouth, "and look at theirs. It's obvious we stick out."

Hamilton pursed his lips, having no answer for that. "Well...I don't trust that Usnavi guy."

Sonny's jaw dropped right open. The nerve of this man, to insult his cousin right in front of him! "Excuse–"

"Why?" Burr interrupted. "Because he's so much like you?"

"He is not!"

"Oh, please, Alexander, you even look alike."

"Not true!"

"Very much true, actually," Sonny cut in, startling both men.

"How long have you been there?" Hamilton asked cautiously.

"Long enough," Sonny replied as he frowned, slightly offended. "And I don't appreciate you insulting my cousin."

"Usnavi...he's your cousin?"

Sonny nodded. "Though he's been more of a brother to me my whole life long...especially now." His gaze traveled downward for a moment before it snapped up again; he was with guests, and he couldn't afford to be vulnerable right now. "That aside, I assure you that none of us would go to the trouble of trying to misguide you, Alexander Hamilton. You are, after all, the reason that Heights stands today."

Hamilton blinked. "What?"

"Your army, the Continental Army, found this land unsettled and named it Washington Heights. Don't you remember?"

"That must have been while I was on leave...I don't remember that!"

"I do," Burr piped up. "Our dear commander wanted to name the land after himself, and since he was the highest ranking of all of us, we agreed."

"How do you know about that?" Hamilton questioned suspiciously. "If this was truly 232 years in the past as you claim, surely it's no longer common knowledge?"

"American history is common knowledge, actually, though you're right that the history of Washington Heights is sadly neglected in school curriculums. I discovered the history through a fair bit of research, and I'm quite proud of myself for it." Sonny beamed.

"And what is going on here?"

Sonny looked up as his cousin entered. "Just talking to our newest guests, 'Navi."

"I can see that," Usnavi replied. "Learn anything useful?"

"We're right here, you know," Hamilton snapped.

"I can see that as well," Usnavi drawled. "So, have you come up with a logical explanation?"

"This defies logic! How can it be that we're in the past when time travel has repeatedly been proven a scientific impossibility? Of all the–"

"Hamilton, sit down."

"There aren't any chairs, Mr. Burr, _sir_." Both men glared at each other.

"Okay, how about we break this up?" Sonny suggested, gently guiding Hamilton into a chair that Usnavi drew up. "Now, I know this is crazy, but it's a reality, and we have to deal with it. So, please, no more fighting. God knows we have enough of that going on..." He added quietly.

Hamilton looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean, Sonny?"

Sonny blushed. "You have to understand, the problems from your era haven't gone away. There's still so much...rhetoric–is that the word?–against immigrants, especially Hispanics since they think we're all from Mexico." He scoffed. "A ridiculous assumption; we obviously look more like Spaniards."

He didn't see the worried look Usnavi gave him at first, but he wasn't surprised to see it when he looked up. "Son...how long have you known about this stuff?"

Sonny shrugged. "A while, I suppose. After since you gave me that newspaper all those years ago, I've been keeping up with the news."

"Have you?" Usnavi asked faintly.

"Yes; it's important."

"How old are you?" Hamilton asked.

"15," Usnavi answered for him, and Sonny frowned.

"I can answer for myself."

"You're too young to be reading about this."

"No," Hamilton interrupted, "I'd say he's the right age."

"No one asked you," Usnavi snapped. "Don't tell me how to run my life."

"Oh, no, I'm telling you not to run his. I was 14 when I was first placed in charge of a trading charter, you know."

"Yes, and you lost your mother at 12 and your hometown at 17," Usnavi snapped. "Then you came to America, got advice which you immediately disregarded, and got everything you ever wanted anyway. We know the story."

Burr, sensing an argument, stepped forward and tapped Hamilton on the shoulder. "Alexander–"

But, hurt flashing in his eyes, Hamilton glared right back at Usnavi. "You think you know what I've been through, Vega?"

" _De la_ Vega!"

"Unimportant; y–"

"My name is not unimportant!"

"Usnavi, back off," Sonny cautioned, eyes wide with apprehension.

"Sonny, stay out of this."

"No, 'Navi, _you_ stay out of this! Por favor, mi primo, there's no need to cause a scene!"

"There is no scene. This is our private home."

Sonny sighed. "'Navi–"

"Guys!"

Everyone looked up as Nina rushed in, eyes wide, and Usnavi was the first to speak. "Nina, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," she replied breathlessly, "but something weird is going on."

Sonny frowned. "What do you–?"

"You know how the dollar bill is supposed to have Washington on it? Like, white, Founding-Father Washington?"

"Yeah..."

She fished out a dollar bill and flashed it in front of them. "What is wrong with this picture?"

"Nothing," Hamilton spoke up, "that's Washington!"

"No," Sonny whispered, realizing. "That's _your_ Washington. Somehow your presence here is affecting our country's history."

Burr frowned. "And that means?"

"It means," Nina piped up, "that unless we can get you back to your proper time period, our history will change...forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Por favor, mi primo," means "please, my cousin."


	5. Te Prometo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's been a long time, but I hope this chapter is worth it! Spanish translations are at the bottom ;)

This new development increased Usnavi's wariness around these new strangers, particularly Hamilton, as he seemed to be a loose cannon. _And God knows those are always dangerous..._

"Usnavi?"

He jumped slightly, relaxing when he saw it was Burr before subtly raising his guard again. If History class had taught Usnavi anything, it was that despite (or perhaps as a result of) Burr's soft-spokenness, he was a force to be reckoned with when something impassioned him. "Burr. Can I help you with something?"

Resignation flashed over Burr's face before a cordial smile concealed it, as was his way. "Have you seen Sonny anywhere?"

"No...why do you ask?" Usnavi's tone was a warning, and he hoped that Burr would pick up on it.

"I just want to talk with him. You know, he's getting awfully close with Hamilton. I'd hate to think of what might happen as a result of their friendship."

"Is that a threat?" Though his tone was neutral, his eyes flared. _If he so much as lays a finger on Sonny..._

"No. Just a warning." He smiled once more. "See you later, then?" Without waiting for a reply, off he went, leaving Usnavi puzzled and full of fire.

 _If he thinks I'll let him near Sonny in his state, then he has another thing coming._  
***  
"You wrote 51 essays?"

"Indeed I did." Alexander grinned. "Twice the number we were supposed to write in total, by the way. Not that I'm bragging," he added.

Sonny laughed. "Of course."

"Sonny!"

Sonny turned, frowning slightly at his cousin. "'Navi? What's wrong?"

But although Usnavi had addressed him with relief, his focus was now on Hamilton, and any goodwill was absent from his features. "What have you been telling him?"

"You know," Hamilton remarked with a frown, "you really shouldn't be so controlling. Strict parents create sneaky kids."

"Oh, yes, and you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Considering your son's amorous relationship with–"

"Usnavi," Sonny interrupted, seeing the discomfort on Hamilton's face, "I don't think–"

"Oh, believe me, Sonny, I have some words for you as well. What exactly was going through your head when you completely disregarded Nina's warning?"

"About getting them back to their own timeline? Well, let me know if you have any ideas, cuz!"

"Here's one," Usnavi hissed, yanking Sonny slightly away from Hamilton; though, really, who was he fooling? They both knew Hamilton could hear every word regardless. "How about you stay away from the man who might destroy our lives?"

"That's not a very fair judgment," Hamilton piped up sharply. "Especially considering our difference in age, young man."

Anger surged in Usnavi, and he pulled his cousin into a protective hug, ignoring Sonny's protests. "You have no right."

"I don't think Sonny appreciates whatever _that_ is supposed to be," Hamilton retorted.

"Puedo hablarme de mí," Sonny asserted, pulling away from Usnavi, "thank you very much. And 'Navi, give him a break, would you? If you took the time to at least talk to him, you might find that you're not so diferente after all!"

"¡Tontería!" He snapped. "If I knew my presence would endanger the people who are so graciously hosting me, I'd find a way to get home!"

"And if there was no way?"

"There is. You're just not trying."

"I am–"

"¡Ay, por favor! If you really wanted to get home, you wouldn't settle for waiting. You'd be out there, looking around every corner for answers, asking everyone you could. How many people have you asked? No one! You don't want to home, Hamilton," he spat. "You want to stay here, where you have no responsibilities."

"Clearly you know nothing of me, then," Hamilton rejoined. "It is true that I'm not trying as much as I ought to, but not because of my lack of responsibility; that never goes away, and I cannot leave America to the ruin it would face without me. You know it's true," he added as Usnavi opened his mouth to protest, "so don't argue.

"I wish to stay for my Betsey. I love her more than life itself, more than any of you, unmarried as you are, could ever comprehend."

"Yes, of course. That's why you cheated on her."

"'Navi!"

Hamilton flinched. "No, Sonny, Usnavi's right. I did cheat on Betsey...and it is the worst mistake I ever made. But surely," he added, "you've made your fair share of mistakes? We humans tend to do that."

"My only mistake," Usnavi replied sharply, "is one that I will never even mention to you, let alone discuss. Te recomiendo that you drop it."

"But it still happened," Sonny murmured, frowning at his cousin. "You can hide it all you want, Usnavi, but we all remember clearly what happened."

"What happened?" Hamilton pressed.

Sonny shook his head. "No es mi cuenta para decir. When Usnavi decides to acknowledge his imperfections, he'll tell you himself.

"As for you, 'Navi...look, no disrespect meant, cuz, but you've gotta open your eyes! If you talked to Alex, had a real, meaningful conversation, you might find that you two have more in common than you'd expect." That said, Sonny rose, went inside the bodega, and began to sweep, whistling a tune from their childhood.

Usnavi stared at Alexander, who stared back; not for the first time, Usnavi really saw how similar their gazes were: ambitious, eager, emphatic. But this was the first time that Usnavi could also see the emotion in his eyes.

He remembered the love with which Alexander had bid adieu to his wife and sisters-in-law, the determination with which he refuted every accusation Usnavi flung at him, the easy cockiness with which he teased Usnavi, not to mention the general look of exhaustion ever-present in all young, scrappy, and hungry immigrants such as Usnavi himself...and Alexander as well!

"So," Usnavi said, breaking the silence, "how exactly did you get put in charge of an entire trading charter...Alexander?"

Alexander smiled. "Well, let's just say that offering to help always pays off. You see..."  
***  
As he walked through his barrio, the air felt...different, somehow. For one thing, everything looked so...strange, the buildings so dilapidated they may as well have not existed. For another, the ever-constant hum of chatter, laughter, and/or music was absent; in fact, he would even venture to say that the air had a certain chill about it, one that he recognized as enveloping his own household after the death of his and Sonny's parents, on two separate occasions. It was grief, he realized, or fear. But fear of what? What was there to fear in the Heights?

"Hello?"

Usnavi grinned brightly as he spotted Vanessa, almost not recognizing the timid form that had replaced the bold girl he so loved. "V!"

Her brow furrowed slightly. "I-I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Wha...? V, it's me, Usnavi! Remember?"

"No..."

"You used to come to the bodega every morning...I used to give you a coffee on the house...we both denied we had feelings for each other..." When no recognition lit up her eyes, he frowned. "You really don't remember?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. I'm sorry." Smiling gently at him, she continued on her way, leaving him behind, despondent and at a loss. If she had ended up so timid and shy, how had Nina ended up? And Benny? And oh...what about Sonny? His sweet cousin with ideas so big they transcended the bounds of the Heights? Was he changed, too?

He felt wetness on his cheeks and realized he was crying, something he hadn't done since the death of Sonny's parents so long ago. What was happening? How could this all have happened?

As he sank to his knees in despair, a name rang in his ears, softly at first and growing louder with each passing moment.

_**alexander. alexandeR. alexandER. alexanDER. alexaNDER. alexANDER. aleXANDER. alEXANDER, aLEXANDER.** _

_**ALEXANDER!** _

So this was his fault! _Well then. I suppose our friendship is at an end. A pity I fell for his charm!_

_But no longer. Cuando te encuentre, Alexander Hamilton, te mataré. Eso te prometo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations:  
> Puedo hablarme de mí: I can speak for myself  
> ¡Tontería!: Nonsense!  
> ¡Ay, por favor!: Oh, please!  
> Te recomiendo: I recommend (to you)  
> No es mi cuenta para decir: It's not my story to tell  
> Cuando te encontre: When I find you (Spanish speakers will recognize the subjunctive tense in this phrase!)  
> Te mataré: I will kill you  
> Eso te prometo: This I promise you
> 
> A few notes:  
> -Alex understands Spanish because of his Caribbean background.  
> -It may seem like Usnavi's being overly violent, but how would you react in his situation? He only had one genial conversation with Alex, after all!
> 
> And that about covers it! Idk when the next update will be, but...wait for it! In the meantime, please leave me feedback! <3


	6. I'm In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi realizes the true danger of the Hamilsquad's presence and has a plan to avoid it. But...will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! That's right: I'm alive! To quote Rick Riordan himself: "Sorry about that last cliffhanger. Well, no, not really. HAHAHAHA. But seriously, I love you guys."
> 
> And I do! I took a break for a while to focus on school, but the next 3 months promise sunshine, freedom, and, most importantly, writing time, so look forward to these updates! This story is too good for me to abandon :) Enjoy the long-awaited chapter that will hopefully answer questions you readers no doubt have!

"Usnavi. Usnavi!"

He jumped slightly, eyes snapping open to reveal him in his own room, Sonny standing beside him. "Are you all right?"

"Sonny!" He gasped. "Hamilton–he's changed everything! The barrio isn't what it used to be...our friends don't even recognize me anymore–"

"Calm down, 'Navi, you were dreaming."

"How do you know that?"

"Because our friends recognize me perfectly well. Why don't you come see?"

He nervously slid out of bed, following Sonny. "Are you absolutely sure–"

"'Navi, yo sé lo que veo y oigo. I promise, nothing's wrong."

And indeed, as they stepped outside, Usnavi felt a swell of nostalgia. The barrio looked just as it always did, people were chattering or laughing just as he remembered, and everyone waved gleefully as they saw him.

_If this was a dream..._ he reflected, _perhaps it's a warning? One of what might happen if we don't get Hamilton home in time?_ That thought chilled him. Maybe it would be better if Hamilton didn't become President after all...

"'Navi? Hello, Earth to Usnavi!"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Sorry, spaced out. So, has anything interesting happened yet?"

"V and the Schuylers are dropping by," Sonny replied casually.

The Schuylers? Oh, yes, the girls he'd seen a few days ago when he was saying goodbye to Vanessa! "That includes Eliza, right?"

"Yeah...why?"

Usnavi grinned. "Because I think I have a plan to get the Founders home."  
***  
"So what's this all about?" Angelica (the oldest Schuyler, Usnavi remembered) demanded.

"Well," Usnavi said as he propped his elbow on the counter and rested his head in the upward-facing palm, "I think I should inform you first of the urgency of getting you home as soon as possible."

"Everyone's already told us about Nina and the dollar bill," Eliza interrupted, but Usnavi shook his head.

"I'm not talking about that. Last night, I had a dream..."

Angelica scoffed. "You called this important meeting because of a _dream_?"

"Remember, the dollar bill incident still occurred. And this dream was no ordinary dream." He took a deep breath. "I found myself in a phantom version of Heights. No laughter or music; an aura of grief, perhaps even of fear; none of my friends recognizing me, and all of them being different from how I remember."

"And this is tied to us...how?"

"I was getting to that." Usnavi really tried to hide the annoyance in his voice, but from Angelica's raised eyebrow, he surmised that he'd failed. "I heard Alexander's name: quiet at first, and gradually getting louder until it was the only thing I could hear. And considering he's the only Alexander I ever met, and the only person who could possibly influence Heights at all...well, you understand what I'm saying."

"So you're saying that we could change all of Heights with just our presence?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Your presence here is already rewriting history, and if we don't get you back into the musical from whence you came, you could be our new historical figures."

"But how is that possible?" Peggy asked with a frown, speaking for the first time and startling everyone in the room. "If our white counterparts are back in their own time periods, then why is it so important that we remain in our musical?"

"Without you, the musical doesn't exist," Nina explained. "And if the musical doesn't exist, well, the universe has to find some use for you, doesn't it? Maybe the universe assumes you to be the same as them, so they will disappear, while your names will be elevated, so as to avoid paradoxes, the universe's greatest pet peeve."

"So our white counterparts are being overshadowed by us?" Eliza summarized, and we nodded. "How is that an issue? Wouldn't we just go down as having done all of the negotiating and fighting? And why don't we just get erased?"

"No one remembers the Schuylers and Hamiltons from history class," Sonny piped up. "Even though erasing the historical figures will do even more damage than erasing you, you clearly have greater influence where you come from as opposed to the Founders themselves. Therefore, in order to save the future, and because this is the only way to ensure that more people are remembered in history than actually are remembered, the universe allows you to exist. The problem is that if the Founders are erased, you're not based on anyone, so your story becomes one of fiction, and therefore not as influential."

"So, Mini-Alex," John piped up, startling Usnavi as he realized that all of the Revolutionary Crew was suddenly standing in his tiny bodega, "what's your plan?"

"More of an analysis, really," Usnavi admitted, "and don't call me that."

"Why? You two look scarily alike."

"No we don't," Hamilton muttered, reddening just slightly.

"You do, a little bit," Eliza pointed out.

"Thank you for your service, Eliza," Hamilton muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome," was the sweet reply.

"Anyway," Usnavi interrupted, "here's what I've figured. We have to get you all back to 1790's New York as quickly as we can before our own history changes. And, to do that, maybe we have to prove to the universe that you don't belong here."

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked with a frown. "The universe may be sentient, but we can't just _tell_ it something. It doesn't work like that."

"Well, of course we can't _tell_ the universe," Usnavi replied, "pero dije _probar_ , no decir. Here's what I'm thinking: we take you all to visit the different historical sights around here, and possibly in DC–I haven't figured that out yet. You all haven't seen them, obviously, and if you can prove that you're unfamiliar enough with them, maybe the universe will talk you back!"

"Usnavi, ¡eso no funcionará!" Niña protested. "Of course they'll recognize all the sights! They still interacted in those places–the musical doesn't change that."

"You're right, it doesn't," he agreed. "But not all of the sights were in the musical, and many historical facts were changed for dramatic effect. For example, Angelica, your historical counterpart was married before the Winter's Ball."

Angelica's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Usnavi, however, watched as Vanessa placed an empathetic hand on the older woman's shoulder, the latter's face lined with sorrow.

"And, Alexander, John, Hercules, and Lafayette? Your counterparts never actually met at the same time," Nina piped up.

"What?!" They all cried simultaneously. Usnavi knew that they were close, and he felt a pang of sympathy. The only people he had such a close bond with were Sonny, Benny, Nina, and Vanessa (and sometimes Daniella and Carla); life without them, in any capacity, was inconceivable.

"Those are the kinds of reactions we need from you," Usnavi urged, feeling slightly guilty that he sounded so...apathetic. "Those reactions will prove to the universe that you really don't know these facts. You don't have to react to any of the facts from the musical, but the other ones? Well, the more emotion, the better."

"How scientific of you," Nina murmured, slightly disappointed.

"Realistic, more like," Usnavi asserted. "I mean, if anyone has any qualms, you can stay here. You just won't be sent back."

"There's no guarantee that this will even work," Carla pointed out nervously.

"Well, no sabemos hasta que intentemos, Carli," Daniella remarked, a gleam in her eye that promised adventure.

Carla slowly nodded. "Bueno. You have a point, Dani."

"What exactly did she say?" Eliza asked.

"She said, 'we won't know until we try,'" Hamilton translated. As everyone shot him looks of confusion, he shrugged. "Caribbean-born, remember? And I agree," he added, nodding at Usnavi. "If our presence poses such a danger to your world, it would be irresponsible to remain."

"Thank you, Alexander," Usnavi replied, smiling in relief. Surely, with Hamilton's support, his plan would work.

"Well, you know I'm always gonna support you, 'Navi," Sonny said, coming to stand by him.

"Even if you are pretty reckless sometimes," Vanessa added, and Nina nodded in agreement.

"Though never at the _right_ times," Benny remarked, referring of course to him and Vanessa.

"Too right!" Daniella and Carla piped up.

Usnavi rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Gracias, amigos."

"We're with you, too," Peggy spoke up, garnering all eyes on her as she indicated she and her sisters. "Wherever Alex goes, Liza goes, and Angie and I aren't letting her go alone."

"We're in, too," Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, and Washington said.

Everyone then looked at Burr, Jefferson, and Madison, waiting for their response.

Jefferson broke first, cracking a grin. "Well, if Hamilton's going back, there's no way I'm staying. Gotta make sure he doesn't screw everything up."

"Charming," Hamilton retorted dryly, quieting only at a warning glance from Eliza.

Madison coughed. "Well, if Thomas is going, I don't see why not. It's definitely important that we get back to our time, so that history as we know it stays the same."

Everyone nodded in agreement and looked to Burr, who seemed, as usual, to be dithering.

"Burr, are you coming or not?" Hamilton finally exclaimed, frowning impatiently at the dark-skinned man.

Burr sighed, a small smile flitting across his face. "Yes, I suppose so. My Theo will be happy to see me again."

Usnavi smiled. "Married?"

Burr's smile fell. "Widowed, with a daughter. She has her mother's name..."

"And you'll see her again," Usnavi promised, "if you stick with me, amigo. Can you give me a chance?"

Burr looked around at all the hopeful faces, eagerly awaiting his response, and nodded, his small smile restored. "I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they're off to the races (or, more specifically, the various historical sights)!
> 
> I know the Barrio Gang's explanation for the Hamilsquad's effect on present day is a little confusing, so feel free to ask any questions in comments! Til then, read, leave kudos/comments, and look forward to the next update!
> 
> Translations:  
> Yo sé lo que veo y oigo=I know what I see and hear
> 
> ...pero dije probar, no decir=...but I said prove, not tell
> 
> ¡Eso no funcionará!=That won't work!
> 
> Gracias, amigos=Thanks, friends
> 
> Dani's Spanish is translated in the story itself :)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Let me know in a comment; no account needed to do so!


End file.
